familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
LaMoure County, North Dakota
LaMoure County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Dakota. As of 2000, the population is 4,701. Its county seat is LaMoure6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,981 km² (1,151 sq mi). 2,971 km² (1,147 sq mi) of it is land and 9 km² (4 sq mi) of it (0.32%) is water. Townships Adjacent counties *Stutsman County (north) *Barnes County (northeast) *Ransom County (east) *Dickey County (south) *McIntosh County (southwest) *Logan County (west) Major highways * U.S. Highway 281 * North Dakota Highway 1 * North Dakota Highway 13 * North Dakota Highway 46 * North Dakota Highway 56 Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 4,701 people, 1,942 households, and 1,308 families residing in the county. The population density was 2/km² (4/sq mi). There were 2,271 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (2/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 99.23% White, 0.02% African American, 0.17% Native American, 0.13% Asian, 0.00% Pacific Islander, 0.11% from other races, and 0.34% from two or more races. 0.55% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,942 households out of which 27.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.50% were married couples living together, 4.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.60% were non-families. 30.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 24.20% under the age of 18, 5.40% from 18 to 24, 23.00% from 25 to 44, 24.00% from 45 to 64, and 23.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 102.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,707, and the median income for a family was $36,495. Males had a median income of $26,351 versus $17,500 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,059. 14.70% of the population and 12.30% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total people living in poverty, 16.30% are under the age of 18 and 12.90% are 65 or older. Places Cities *Berlin *Dickey *Edgeley *Jud *Kulm *LaMoure *Marion *Verona Note: all incorporated communities in North Dakota are called "cities" regardless of their size. U.S. Navy Ships The United States Navy commissioned two tank landing ships named for the county. The first, [[Wikipedia:USS La Moure County (LST-883)|USS La Moure County (LST-883)]], was commissioned 23 January 1945, and served until 7 December 1959. The second, [[Wikipedia:USS La Moure County (LST-1194)|USS La Moure County (LST-1194)]], was commissioned December 1 1971 and served until 17 November 2000. Category:LaMoure County, North Dakota Category:Counties of North Dakota